


One step forward.

by earlpanda



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha!Akaso (I guess), Awkward Flirting, Flirting, I wonder if this can be called as soft, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, still soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlpanda/pseuds/earlpanda
Summary: Disclaimer: RPS fanfic, you have been warned.Akaso showed up at Machida's apartment to ask him for some advices about a scene that he had been NG so many times lately...
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚, 赤楚衛二/町田啓太
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vì sa vào thói ham mê cá độ với chúng bạn, tôi đã mạnh miệng tuyên bố "Nếu anh Machida chịu like con ảnh mới chụp chung với nữ đồng nghiệp trên Insta của Akaso, tôi lập quỹ pỏn cho anh". Các bạn biết đấy, cờ bạc là bác thằng bần, có vẻ như Tổ buê-đuê đã quyết chí đẩy tôi vào con đường sa đọa này, cho nên giờ tôi ngồi đây gõ những dòng này với tâm trạng hết sức phức tạp...
> 
> Dù sao, tôi cảm thấy viết pỏn cho CP này rất khó, có lẽ vì không nỡ xuống tay với "trú pé" thiên thần Akaso Mamoru, thôi thì cứ khởi đầu nhẹ nhàng với flirting trước vậy. Akaso từng nói gu của cậu là trưởng thành cơ, vì bản thân cậu không có sự quyến rũ đấy, nhưng tôi nghĩ, thực ra là do cậu không biết cách khai thác đó thôi, chứ ngây thơ + quyến rũ là hoàn toàn có thể song hành với nhau đó. Tôi viết fic này với suy nghĩ rằng, giả sử cậu ấy biết cách khai thác sự đáng yêu của mình để trở nên quyến rũ, thì sao nhỉ?
> 
> Tôi đã cố gắng rồi, nhưng viết ra vẫn thấy thật khó khăn quá =)))

“Vậy…”

Machida đứng trước quầy bar trong căn hộ của mình, châm nước sôi pha một tách trà quế nóng rồi bưng ra đặt xuống bàn ăn, trước mặt Akaso. Akaso Eiji, diễn viên, kém anh bốn tuổi, Machida có dịp quen biết với cậu nhóc này khi cả hai cùng đóng chung trong một bộ phim BL hồi cuối năm ngoái. Sự ăn ý và tương đồng với nhau trong nhiều quan điểm cả về công việc lẫn đời sống riêng tư khiến cả hai vẫn luôn giữ liên lạc rất thân thiết cho đến tận bây giờ, dù trong suốt khoảng thời gian gần đây cả hai đều ít có cơ hội gặp nhau do bận bịu lịch trình riêng. Ấy vậy mà, chiều tối hôm nay, khi vừa trở về nhà sau một ngày làm việc khá mệt mỏi, anh bất ngờ nhận được một cuộc điện từ Akaso.

“Vâng… Khoảng 8 giờ tối nay, anh có rảnh không ạ…? Có chút việc này, em có thể đến làm phiền anh được không ạ?”

Machida hơi ngạc nhiên. Thường thì Akaso chẳng bao giờ nhờ vả ai việc gì đâu, nếu cậu đã mở lời như thế, thì hẳn là có việc khó nghĩ thật. Anh bèn vui vẻ nhận lời ngay lập tức.

Sau đó, đúng 8 giờ tối, Akaso xuất hiện trước cửa nhà anh, với kiểu ăn mặc khác hẳn ngày thường. Áo len cashmere cổ chữ V tối màu ôm vừa người, khoác áo blazer len lót lụa màu xanh navy kẻ nhỏ dành cho mùa thu, với chiều dài tay vừa đủ để lộ cổ tay áo bên trong đúng 5 centimet đều chằn chặn, quần Âu cạp cao slim fit thẳng nếp cùng đôi chelsea boot bằng da bóng loáng. Từ đầu đến chân đều vừa vặn, phẳng phiu, sạch sẽ, không một chút xô lệch hay nếp nhăn vải nào, thậm chí cả mái tóc cũng được chải chuốt, duy chỉ có phần tóc mái là hơi rối, rũ xuống mặt, có lẽ do gió thổi.

“…Em vừa trở về từ phim trường à?” Anh đoán.

“Vâng.” Akaso bước vào huyền quan, tháo giày ra, vừa xuýt xoa. “Chà, hôm nay gió mạnh ghê.”

Và thế là, Akaso ngồi bên bàn ăn trong nhà anh như vậy đó, hai tay ấp lấy tách trà để ủ ấm, xoay xoay cái tách một hồi trong tay, hai mắt rũ xuống không biết suy nghĩ điều gì. Machida cũng tự rót cho mình một ly nước ấm, ngồi xuống đối diện cậu.

“…Rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì thế?”

Akaso mím môi ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi nói:

“Là thế này… Gần đây em đóng một bộ phim, có cảnh này… NG kha khá rồi mà vẫn chưa xong, em cũng thử đủ cách rồi mà vẫn không ưng ý, nên tự dưng em nghĩ có lẽ hỏi anh Machida thì biết đâu sẽ có thu hoạch gì chăng…”

Vậy còn đáng ngạc nhiên hơn nữa, Machida thầm nghĩ. Akaso mà anh biết là người luôn luôn đầu tư rất sâu vào việc nghiên cứu nhân vật, suy ngẫm đến từng chi tiết nhỏ, từng cử chỉ, ánh mắt của nhân vật, tất nhiên cậu cũng không bao giờ ngại hỏi han khi gặp vấn đề gì khó, nhưng mà phải đến mức hỏi anh – một người không ở trong đoàn phim đó – thì kỳ lạ thật…

“Em không cho anh đọc kịch bản được đâu!” Akaso nhanh chóng phân bua. “Nhưng có thể thuật lại một chút về nhân vật này...”

“Khoan, từ từ.” Machida lấy làm lạ, hỏi. “Rốt cuộc là cảnh gì mà khó nhằn đến vậy?”

“…Cảnh nóng ạ.”

“Hả?”

“Không phải là em chưa diễn cảnh nóng bao giờ, nhưng đạo diễn muốn em phải trưởng thành, quyến rũ, ‘nóng’ hơn nữa, em cũng thử các cách rồi mà anh ấy vẫn nói ‘còn thiếu một cái gì đó’…. Thiếu một cái gì đó là thiếu cái gì, em không hiểu nữa, nên em nghĩ hỏi ý kiến anh Machida xem sao.”

Machida bật cười, trầm giọng đáp lại đầy ẩn ý:

“Nói vậy, tức là em khen anh quyến rũ chứ gì?”

Akaso ngẩng mặt lên cười toe:

“Vâng! Em đã tham khảo mấy cảnh nóng của anh đóng rồi, em nghĩ chắc đó là thứ em còn thiếu đấy.”

Machida mỉm cười bất lực, không đáp lời nổi. Có những khi, anh cố tình muốn tạo ra bầu không khí mờ ám một chút, gợi ý một chút, nhưng đều bị sự hồn nhiên của cậu ta xua tan sạch sẽ một cách không thương tiếc, cứ như cái cách mà cậu ta cầm bình xịt côn trùng xịt khắp phòng chỉ vì một con bướm đêm lỡ chui qua cửa sổ lọt vào nhà vậy. Có lẽ sự mờ ám giữa hai người chỉ là anh tự tưởng tượng ra thôi, có lẽ đó chẳng phải là mờ ám đâu, mà là một màn sương mù dày đặc nhìn không thấy đâu là tương lai, khiến anh do dự mãi không dám tiến tới.

“Thôi được rồi, kể ra xem nào.”

“Chà, một nhân vật thú vị đấy chứ. Anh ta giàu có, đẹp trai, quyến rũ, thông minh, nhưng có vẻ như là một người phức tạp hơn thế nhiều. Ví dụ như, khi bàn về địa điểm hẹn hò, mặc dù cô gái đã có ý định của mình, nhưng sau một hồi nói chuyện, không hiểu sao lại quyết định ở một địa điểm khác, đúng theo ý của anh ta. Tức là, anh ta có khả năng thao túng người khác rất mạnh.”

Ngừng lại một chút, ánh mắt Machida dừng lại trên bộ cánh thẳng thớm, không dính một hạt bụi của Akaso. “Và có chút ám ảnh cưỡng chế nữa nhỉ.”

Akaso bẽn lẽn nói:

“Anh tinh thế. Em định giấu để cho bất ngờ đấy, mà bị anh nhìn ra rồi.”

“Cho nên ‘cảnh nóng’ này chưa chắc đã là ý muốn của cô gái?”

Akaso gật dầu:

“Vâng, nó… vừa cần sự quyến rũ, vừa cần sự thao túng, kịch bản không ghi cụ thể, đạo diễn cũng không có chỉ đạo diễn xuất, bảo bọn em thảo luận với nhau đã. Nếu là anh, anh sẽ làm thế nào?”

“Làm thế nào?” Machida phì cười, nói với vẻ chọc ghẹo. “Em muốn anh hôn cái bàn hay cái ghế để thị phạm à?”

“À… Ừ nhỉ.”

Akaso tủm tỉm cười, sau đó bình tĩnh cúi xuống lôi một cục gì đó từ trong chiếc ba lô dưới đất ra, đặt cái “cạch” lên bàn trước ánh mắt kinh hoàng và tiếng hít ngược đầy khiếp sợ của Machida.

Đó là một cái đầu ma-nơ-canh nữ giới. Còn đội cả tóc giả.

“Nghiêm túc đấy à?!”

“Đẹp không anh? Hồi trước diễn vai stylist ấy mà, nên em đã xin một người bạn làm stylist mượn con này cùng bộ wig về để tập cắt tóc đấy.” Akaso vui vẻ nói trong khi Machida thấy mình như vừa hồn lìa khỏi xác.

“…”

“À, chiều nay em định đem nó đi trả nên mới mang theo, không ngờ cậu bạn bận chút việc, không có nhà. Giờ tự dưng nhớ ra nên khoe anh đó mà… Ủa? Anh nghĩ đi đâu vậy?”

“…”

Người nghĩ đi đâu rõ ràng là em mà?

Machida lặng lẽ nén một tiếng thở dài.

Tuy nhiên, nhìn hai tay Akaso mân mê tách trà, Machida bỗng cảm thấy dường như cậu nhóc chỉ cố tình tấu hài để che giấu sự lúng túng của mình mà thôi. Anh ngồi thẳng người dậy, dò hỏi:

“Thế… giả sử anh là bạn diễn của em, thì em định làm như thế nào?”

Khỉ thật, nói vậy mới nhớ ra cậu nhóc phải diễn tập cảnh này với bạn diễn nữ, sao mà thấy chua chua ghê á… Machida ảo não nghĩ thầm.

Akaso tròn xoe mắt nhìn anh, rồi đột ngột gạt tách trà trước mặt sang một bên xa tít, khiến đáy tách ma sát vào mặt bàn vang lên một tiếng “xoẹt” dài. Cậu chống hai tay lên bàn, đứng bật dậy, ngả người về phía đối diện, khuôn mặt chỉ cách anh chừng hai gang tay.

“Đấy là anh nói đấy nhé.” Cậu nói.

Ở khoảng cách gần, anh mới có cơ hội nhìn kỹ Akaso hơn. Thì ra trên sống mũi cậu còn có hai nốt ruồi nhỏ nhắn rất nhạt nữa, mà bình thường đều chìm lẫn vào màu da, rất khó để nhìn thấy, hoặc nếu nhìn thấy trên ảnh chụp thì cũng tưởng chỉ là vết mực in dính vào mà thôi. Anh lấy làm vui vẻ trước phát hiện nho nhỏ này. Lại nhìn lên trên một xíu nữa, đôi mắt cậu bình thường rất sinh động, luôn đầy ắp ý cười, nhưng giờ đây lại đen láy, sâu hun hút, không đoán được tâm tư.

Hẳn là… bắt đầu nhập vai rồi đấy à?

Machida thả lỏng người, để dáng ngồi mềm hơn một chút, đầu hơi cúi xuống, bình tĩnh chờ xem chuyện gì tiếp theo sẽ xảy ra.

Có tiếng sột soạt vang lên.

Machida cảm thấy cằm mình bị túm lấy, ép ngẩng lên. Khuôn mặt Akaso ở cách anh rất gần, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, đôi môi hơi nhếch, không rõ có phải là một nụ cười hay không. Gần đến nỗi anh không thể tiếp tục nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đen bóng kia được nữa, buộc phải dời tầm nhìn xuống hai cái nốt ruồi nhỏ xíu trên sống mũi cao kia.

Chỉ một chốc lát sau, một đôi môi mềm trơn mượt, còn thoảng mùi thơm của trà quế, nhẹ nhàng chạm lên môi anh.

Thực ra, trong khoảnh khắc ấy, anh cảm thấy hơi chút choáng váng, như thể có ranh giới nào đó vừa rách toạc ra, hoặc như một bức tường vừa bị húc sập vậy. Anh bất giác nhớ đến thời điểm anh và cậu cùng đóng bộ phim BL nọ hồi năm ngoái, trong cảnh hôn cuối phim, cánh cửa thang máy vừa đóng sập lại, hai đôi môi cùng lúc khựng lại ngay khi chỉ còn cách nhau chừng 3 centimet. Khoảng cách từ 0 đến 45 centiment là khoảng thân mật giữa hai con người, so với đó, ranh giới 3 centimet chỉ mỏng như một tờ giấy thôi, vậy mà lúc đó anh cảm tưởng như có cả một bức tường đồng vách sắt sừng sững chắn ngang giữa hai người vậy.

Vậy mà, giờ đây ranh giới đó đã bị xé toạc.

Là ý gì đây nhỉ? Akaso bình thường đâu có như vậy. Là gợi ý chăng? Hay là cậu ta nhập vai quá hóa điên xừ nó rồi?

Bỗng,

Cạch.

Rầm! Bịch! Bịch!

Một chuỗi những tiếng động lớn bất chợt vang lên khiến cả hai giật bắn mình.

Machida nhìn xuống. Thì ra trong lúc bất cẩn, Akaso vô tình huých phải con ma-nơ-canh trên bàn, khiến nó đổ xuống, lăn ra khỏi mép bàn rồi rơi xuống đất. Nhìn cái đầu nhựa tóc tai bờm xờm nằm lăn lóc dưới sàn, toát lên một vẻ vừa kinh dị vừa hài hước đến quái đản, anh suýt thì phì cười. Anh tưởng Akaso sẽ phá lên cười sằng sặc cơ, như đúng tính cách nghịch ngợm bình thường của cậu, nhưng khi hơi ngoái lại trộm nhìn, anh ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu ta hơi nhíu mày liếc xéo cái đầu nhựa, khóe miệng khẽ “chậc”một tiếng. Nhưng khoảnh khắc đó trôi qua rất nhanh, nhanh đến mức anh tưởng mình hoa mắt, biểu cảm trên mặt Akaso liền vỡ ra, cậu phì cười, chạy đến nhặt cái đầu lên đặt trở lại bàn.

“Ôi trời, em xin lỗi nhé. Đã làm anh giật mình rồi.”

“Ra đây đi.”

Machida kéo tay cậu ra chỗ ghế sô-pha ngồi, còn chu đáo cầm theo tách trà của cậu, châm thêm nước nóng, đặt xuống bàn trà. Xong xuôi, anh mới ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, từ tốn nói:

“Thực ra có một tips nhỏ này khi đóng cảnh hôn, không biết em có biết hay không.”

“Vâng?”

“French kiss ấy mà, nếu lưỡi cả hai chạm nhau thật thì… cảm giác thất lễ lắm đúng không? Nên phải thỏa thuận ăn ý với bạn diễn trước, một bên đưa lưỡi vào thì bên kia tránh đi, cứ như vậy, ở bên ngoài nhìn vào thì có vẻ ướt át hơn nhiều.”

Khuôn mặt Akaso lúc này đã đỏ tưng bừng cả lên. Nhưng Machida không dám nghĩ quá nhiều, do cơ địa dị ứng nên da cậu rất dễ ửng đỏ, trước kia cũng như vậy, đôi khi staff còn phải thoa phấn trắng cho cậu để lúc lên hình bớt bị đỏ nữa.

Hai mắt Akaso tròn xoe, long lanh nước, nhìn anh chằm chằm:

“Làm sao em biết được ạ? Tính ra em chưa bao giờ quay cảnh hôn trực tiếp như vậy đâu.”

Đoạn, cậu lại nghiêng người áp sát anh, khẽ nói:

“Anh có thể chỉ cho em được không?”

Machida chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị đôi môi nhỏ nhắn kia tập kích lần hai. Bình thường, anh là tuýp người có ý thức về không gian cá nhân rất mạnh, không thích người khác tiếp cận quá gần mình, càng không thích bị đụng chạm, nên đã hình thành phản xạ rụt người lại tránh né nếu có ai dám vượt qua ranh giới không gian cá nhân của riêng anh. Trong công việc, tất nhiên không thể tránh khỏi những tiếp xúc gần gũi, anh vẫn có thể tự kiểm soát được bản thân, nhưng khắp người anh cứ như có những ăng-ten cảm ứng tự động luôn hoạt động 24/7 vậy, hễ có ai bất ngờ vượt qua ranh giới là phản xạ có điều kiện sẽ được kích hoạt ngay lập tức.

Duy chỉ với Akaso, đống ăng-ten trên người anh dường như bị vô hiệu hóa ngay tức khắc. Không biết từ bao giờ, anh đã quá quen với sự hiện diện của cậu, quen với việc cậu nhảy loi choi mà vô tình chạm vào người mình, quen tiếp xúc gần với cậu. Khoảng không gian nhỏ bé tĩnh lặng của riêng anh đã bị cậu xông vào, khuấy tung lên từ lúc nào chẳng hay.

Akaso hơi hé miệng ra, đầu lưỡi chần chừ nửa muốn tiến tới nửa lại không, vừa vô tình vừa hờ hững cọ nhẹ vào môi Machida. Sự vụng về này khiến ruột gan anh sôi lên sùng sục. Anh đưa một tay lên giữ lấy gáy cậu, rướn cổ đuổi theo đầu lưỡi kia, cho đến khi lọt thỏm vào trong một khoang miệng ấm áp thoảng hương quế.

Thế là một tình huống vô cùng kỳ cục diễn ra. Anh cứ đuổi theo, thì cậu lại né, mà hễ anh rụt lại, thì cậu lại tiến tới. Cứ thế, cậu nghiêm túc luyện tập theo đúng như những gì anh nói, đến nỗi khiến Machida có ảo giác tưởng như mình là chú chuột háu đói, còn trước mặt là miếng phô mai thơm lừng gắn trên bẫy chuột vậy. Ăn hay không ăn, đó là cả một vấn đề.

Trong lúc hoảng hốt, anh thấy Akaso đã kịp cởi phăng chiếc áo khoác ngoài, đè anh xuống sô pha. Anh ôm lấy hai vai cậu đẩy ra, nghiêm túc hỏi:

“Em có biết mình đang làm gì không đấy?”

Akaso ngồi hẳn lên người anh, đôi mắt đen láy từ trên cao nhìn xuống, hơi cong lên, miệng thản nhiên phun ra hai chữ cộc lốc:

“Làm anh.”

“…”

Gì?

Machida hơi ngẩn người.

Akaso dùng một tay kéo tay anh ra, ấn xuống nệm sô pha. Tay còn lại nhẹ nhàng chạm lên môi anh, rồi từ từ dịch xuống dưới, men theo đường cong nơi cằm, cục yết hầu, xương quai xanh. Ngón tay cậu miết lên ngực áo anh, cách một lớp vải bông mỏng càng ngứa ngáy khó chịu.

“Anh thích em mà, không phải sao? Anh thể hiện điều đó lộ liễu đến thế kia mà? Anh muốn ngủ với em chứ gì? Anh sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ vì em chứ?”

Hơi thở Machida bắt dầu dồn dập thấy rõ, cả người tê dại như có luồng điện đánh xuống đỉnh đầu, lan thẳng xuống bụng dưới. Tất nhiên, chẳng ai có thể không cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ khi bị ném vào mặt một tràng những lời sống sượng vạch trần toàn bộ tâm tư (dù chẳng sâu kín cho lắm) của mình như thế, nhưng hơn cả là hưng phấn, kích thích, cùng một xíu cảm giác không hài hòa khó tả. Anh nhướn mày, hơi nghiêng đầu ngước lên, phơi bày vùng cổ mềm yếu nhất của mình ra, như con thú dữ bị thuần phục, ngoan ngoãn để lộ cái bụng mềm của mình ra trước mặt người đối diện.

“Anh… phì…”

Akaso mím môi, chớp chớp mắt, biểu cảm trên mặt bắt đầu vỡ vụn ra, phụt ra một tiếng rồi cười khùng khục đến nỗi không thể dừng nổi.

Machida hơi nhoẻn miệng cười, bình tĩnh (hoặc cố gắng trấn tĩnh) chờ cậu dứt cơn cười.

“Xin lỗi, em không…” Akaso xua tay, cả người trở nên thả lỏng hẳn, trở về trạng thái Akaso như ngày thường.

“Màn biểu diễn của em xong rồi chứ gì?”

“A…?”

Không kịp trả lời, Akaso đã bị lôi tuột xuống, đôi môi bị chặn lại. Lần này, anh không cho cậu một đường trốn nào nữa, đầu lưỡi anh sục sạo khắp từng ngóc ngách trong miệng cậu, thô bạo cuốn chặt lấy lưỡi cậu, mút lấy toàn bộ hơi thở trong lồng ngực cậu, cho đến khi cậu tưởng mình sắp vinh quang trở thành người đầu tiên trên thế giới này chết ngộp vì bị hôn, thì anh mới chịu buông cậu ra.

Anh lật mình đè ngược cậu xuống, thành thục khóa cứng chân tay cậu, nhếch miệng cười:

“Nghe này, loại người như nhân vật của em, sẽ không bao giờ quan tâm đến cảm nghĩ của bạn tình đâu.”

Anh sỗ sàng luồn tay xuống dưới áo cậu, bàn tay mang theo chút hơi lạnh bóp lấy da thịt căng mềm ấm áp, tận hưởng cảm giác thỏa mãn khi cơ thể bên dưới giật nảy mình mà ưỡn cong lên theo phản xạ.

“Hắn sẽ chỉ cần một kẻ phục tùng cho ham muốn của hắn thôi.”

Anh thô lỗ tách hai chân cậu ra thành một tư thế khá xấu hổ, thô lỗ đè nghiến phần hạ bộ đã căng phồng của mình lên mông cậu, mô phỏng động tác làm tình mà liên tục thúc mạnh vào, trong lúc đó hai mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt Akaso không rời nửa tấc, cố gắng thu vào tầm mắt mọi biểu cảm của cậu dù là nhỏ nhất. Đó là cảm giác vừa kích thích, vừa hồi hộp, vừa lo sợ, như đi thăng bằng trên dây, chỉ sợ mình chuếnh choáng đọc sai biểu cảm của người kia một chút thôi là vĩnh viễn không gì có thể cứu vãn nổi nữa.

Hai mắt Akaso hơi mở to, ầng ậng nước, vừa như hoảng hốt vừa như sợ hãi. Mới đầu cậu còn mím chặt môi, sau đó không chịu nổi nữa mà há ra, cố hớp lấy không khí vào phổi. Đôi môi lúc này đỏ ửng lên, vì nụ hôn vừa nãy mà ướt át, bóng lên dưới ánh sáng đèn, nom như trái táo vừa chín, căng mọng, mướt mát, mời gọi người ta tới cắn một miếng. Hình ảnh này khiến tâm trí Machida nóng phừng phừng, anh luồn tay xuống dưới áo cậu, di chuyển dần xuống, đến phần hông căng đầy thịt…

Nhéo một cái.

“OAHAHAHAHAHA! EM XIN LỖI! EM SAI RỒI! ĐỪNG CÙ EM NỮA MÀ!”

Akaso hét ầm lên, co rụt người lại, cố gắng giãy giụa thoát khỏi ma trảo của Machida nhưng không thành. Cậu cười đến quặn thắt cả bụng, thở không ra hơi, thế mà vẫn không thể dừng nổi.

“Đáng đời lắm. Ai bảo em chọc anh trước.” Machida nói.

“Hahaha… Ha… Ôi, đừng, đừng, em xin anh đấy…” Akaso co quắp cả người lại, đứt quãng nói, “Bởi vì… bởi vì em biết, là, anh sẽ không giận…”

“Hửm?”

“Ấy, không, không, là, là, là em chỉ muốn gặp anh thôi.”

“Rồi sao nữa?”

Machida tạm dừng động tác lại.

“…Cảnh nóng… hôm nay em quay xong rồi… Cũng không NG nhiều đến vậy…” Akaso thành khẩn khai tuốt tuồn tuột. “Nhưng lúc đó em chỉ nghĩ, nếu là anh thì sẽ như thế nào thôi… Em không nhịn được nên…”

Machida nhìn thật sâu vào mắt cậu, sau đó ngồi dậy, nắm lấy hai bàn tay cậu xoa bóp một lúc, bâng quơ hỏi:

“Có lạnh không?”

“Chút chút…” Rồi rụt rè nói thêm, “Ngày mai em vẫn phải đi làm sớm…”

“Ừ?”

“Mà hiện giờ đã trễ chuyến tàu cuối rồi…”

Xạo. Lúc này mới 11 giờ khuya, trong khi chuyến tàu cuối của cậu chạy vào lúc 12 giờ 30 phút kia. Nhưng anh cũng không vạch trần điều này.

“…Em có thể… ở lại đây đêm nay không?”

Machida ngừng lại, ngước mắt lên nhìn Akaso. Đoạn, anh kéo cậu vào lòng, đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn thay cho câu trả lời.

Lần này, là một nụ hôn rất đỗi dịu dàng.


	2. Chapter 2

“A… ưm…”

Trong phòng ngủ rộng chừng 8 chiếu, những âm thanh nóng bỏng liên tục quẩn quanh trong căn phòng kín, khiến bầu không khí dường như càng thêm đặc quánh. Machida mê mẩn nhìn cảnh tượng dưới thân mình, cảm giác vừa phi lý vừa siêu thực. Chỉ mới cách đây vài tháng, anh còn chưa bao giờ dám mường tượng đến cảnh này dù chỉ một chút, khi Akaso ở dưới mình, để lộ ra một mặt quyến rũ mà chưa ai từng biết. Các giác quan của anh như trở nên nhạy bén hơn bình thường gấp mấy lần, để cố gắng thu hết mọi hình ảnh, âm thanh vào ký ức, từ tiếng thân người cọ vào nệm giường sột soạt, tiếng thở dài nhẹ bẫng mơn man bên tai mỗi khi cậu cố gắng thả lỏng mình, cho đến những giọt mồ hôi li ti lấm tấm trên da thịt bóng nhẫy.

Akaso nhíu mày, rùng mình một cái. Machida tủm tỉm cười, rút tay ra khỏi quần cậu, tiện đà lột phăng chiếc boxer màu đỏ chói nổi bần bật trên nước da non trắng lốp do ít gặp ánh mặt trời kia ra, chiếc quần nay đã nhớp nháp thứ chất lỏng bí ẩn nào đó rồi.

Akaso than thở:

“Ngày mai em còn phải đi làm đó…”

“Anh để sẵn cho em đồ lót mới nhé, chưa dùng lần nào đâu.” Anh đáp, rồi khúc khích cười, rút một tờ khăn giấy ra lau sơ tay rồi với lấy lọ Vaseline trên tủ đầu giường. “Nhưng tiếc là không có màu đỏ.”

“Anh… đừng cười em nữa mà… Cái đó là, quần lót quyết thắng của em đấy…”

“Quyết thắng gì?”

“Quyết, ừm, đến chỗ anh đó… A!”

Akaso thở hắt ra khi có dị vật dính đầy thứ gì lạnh lẽo trơn nhầy xâm nhập vào trong cơ thể. Cậu cố gắng điều chỉnh lại hơi thở dồn dập của mình, dù tim vẫn đang đánh rầm rầm trong lồng ngực.

Machida thở dài, hôn lên nốt ruồi nhỏ xinh xắn trên mũi cậu: “Em cứ dễ thương như vậy thì anh làm sao chịu nổi…”

Đáp lại anh là từng trận run rẩy của Akaso khi thân dưới bị mở bung ra, bị sục sạo đến tận ngóc ngách sâu nhất bên trong, cùng với chất kem Vaseline đã gần như tan chảy nhờ hơi ấm cơ thể. Cả người cậu cong lên, hai tay cố bấu víu lấy cổ anh thật chặt như người sắp đuối nước vớ được cọc, ngay cả đôi môi cũng run rẩy, thở không ra hơi, nói không nên lời.

Machida rút tay ra, với đến ngăn kéo tủ đầu giường, lục lọi một rồi, rồi ghé vào sát bên tai cậu, khẽ nói:

“Anh có tin xấu đây.”

“…?”

“Không có bao cao su rồi.”

“…Hả?”

Akaso mở to đôi mắt ầng ậng nước, khiến vài giọt nước mắt trào cả ra ngoài. Vẻ mặt cậu ngơ ngác mất mấy giây như thể vẫn chưa tiêu hóa được thông tin mới này, sau đó mếu máo nói:

“Quần cũng tụt cả rồi mà giờ anh bảo em là dừng?? Anh có phải người không vậy…?”

Machida cảm thấy tim mình vừa trật nhịp đánh “thịch” một tiếng rõ to. Anh (cố gắng hết sức) trấn tĩnh đáp:

“Nghe này, anh không bao giờ dẫn bạn tình về nhà riêng. Nếu như điều này có thể làm em vui lên một chút, thì đúng, ngoại trừ em ra, anh không bao giờ làm tình với ai trên chiếc giường này cả.”

Chần chừ một chút, anh hơi nhổm người dậy, nói: “Hay là để anh…”

Ngay lập tức, Akaso túm lấy tay anh kéo tuột lại, hai chân kẹp lấy người anh, vụng về hôn lên khóe môi, lên cằm, lên cổ anh, cằn nhằn: “Không, quất đại đi. Phiền chết đi được.”

“Để lâu thêm nữa, em sợ… không còn dũng khí tiếp tục mất…” Cậu vùi mặt vào ngực anh, lí nhí nói thêm.

Machida hít một hơi thật sâu.

Anh không nói gì, nhẹ nhàng nâng eo cậu lên, kê một chiếc gối mềm xuống dưới.

Akaso có vẻ căng thẳng thấy rõ khi nghe tiếng khóa quần kéo “rẹt” xuống vang lên khô khốc giữa khoảng không gian ngột ngạt mà tĩnh lặng. Từ trước đến giờ trong chuyện này, cậu luôn ở thế chủ động, luôn biết mình sẽ làm gì và cần phải làm gì để dẫn dắt bạn tình, cho nên đây là lần đầu tiên cậu giao phó bản thân mình cho một người khác. Cậu tưởng mình kinh nghiệm cũng không tệ, nhưng đến khi lâm trận thật sự mới bắt đầu thấy hoảng. Không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy đến tiếp theo, không biết mình sẽ phải làm gì, không biết mình sẽ phải đón nhận cái gì, nỗi hoang mang, tò mò xen lẫn hồi hộp choán đầy tâm trí cậu, đó là một trải nghiệm vô cùng mới mẻ.

Bàn tay anh rất to, ấm, nhiều vết chai thô ráp do chơi thể thao nhiều, có phần nóng nảy khó lòng kiềm chế mà nắn, mà bóp lên mặt trong phần đùi non mềm của cậu, để lại vài dấu đỏ hồng. Và cảm giác rất tuyệt… Lý trí cậu không thể lý giải nổi vì sao, nhưng chỉ riêng những cọ xát rất nhỏ này thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu muốn phát điên.

Khi một vật nóng bỏng từ tốn mà vững chãi thọc thẳng vào trong cơ thể, cậu lập tức co rụt người lại theo bản năng, nhưng lại chẳng có đường nào để trốn. Dương vật rắn đanh thô lỗ nghiến lấy vách thịt non mềm, làm nó run rẩy co giật từng dao động rất nhỏ, đem lại cảm giác căng đầy nặng nề xen lẫn đau đớn khó tả, ép từng tiếng nức nở bật ra khỏi cổ họng cậu. Tay cậu vò xoắn lấy ga giường, siết chặt đến mức đỏ ửng cả các đầu ngón tay. Dù vậy, trí tò mò vẫn khiến cậu cúi xuống nhìn nơi hai người kết hợp.

Hình ảnh trần trụi của thực tế có sức công phá cực lớn, lớn hơn bất kỳ hình ảnh khiêu dâm nào mà cậu từng biết, thụi thẳng một cú thật mạnh lên nhận thức của cậu. Tâm trí xảo quyệt của con người còn tự động bổ sung thêm các phần còn lại, khiến cậu tưởng tượng ra được cả toàn cảnh bức tranh đầy dâm dật của hiện tại từ góc nhìn thứ ba: mình đang mở rộng hai chân, rên rỉ dưới thân một người đàn ông, mình thực sự đang để một người đàn ông dằn ngửa mình xuống, đâm chọc thô bạo.

Vô số suy nghĩ ập đến như nước lũ khiến lý trí của cậu điêu đứng trong cảm giác xấu hổ, bất lực, pha chút nhục nhã, nhưng đồng thời lại khiến cơ thể cậu phản ứng lại một cách vô cùng thành thực: một luồng máu nóng lại được dồn thẳng xuống hạ bộ đã cương cứng, cảm giác như muốn nổ tung, dù trước đó đã bắn một lần. Cho đến khi một bàn tay mạnh mẽ kéo cằm cậu lên, ép cậu nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đen cháy rực đầy dục vọng và khao khát không hề giấu diếm ngay đối diện.

“Nhìn anh này.”

Machida khàn khàn nói. Một tay anh luồn xuống dưới bóp lấy cặp mông tròn trịa của cậu, ôm thật chặt, ép cậu kề sát hơn vào người mình, cũng khiến dương vật anh đang vùi trong mông cậu lại càng nghiền sâu hơn nữa, vắt thêm những tiếng thở đứt quãng cùng tiếng rên rỉ ngọt ngào ra khỏi đôi môi sưng đỏ của cậu. Tay còn lại anh luồn vào tóc cậu vuốt ve, ghé sát bên cổ cậu, dịu dàng thì thào từng câu như thôi miên:

“Nhìn anh này.”

“Từ từ thở ra nào. Từ từ thôi.”

“Phải, cứ thế.”

“Ngoan lắm.”

Có Chúa mới biết anh đã phát hoảng đến mức nào khi thấy cậu hơi cứng người lại, các thớ cơ căng ra hết cỡ, hai mắt không còn tiêu cự, miệng mở ra nhưng không thể thở ra mà chỉ liên tục hít vào, tựa như một người đuối nước vậy.

Cho đến khi hơi thở của cậu ổn định hơn, anh mới bắt đầu từ từ di chuyển hông mình.

Akaso biết rõ, lực cánh tay và lực hông của anh rất khỏe, cứ nhìn cái cách anh dễ dàng bế thốc cậu lên là biết. Nhưng giờ phút này cậu mới càng thấm thía điều đó hơn, khi chứng kiến vòng eo dẻo dai của anh từ tốn điều khiển phần thân dưới thúc mạnh vào mông cậu theo tiết tấu ổn định mà vững chắc, khiến cậu chỉ biết ưỡn mình mà tiếp nhận, đó là khoảng cách thực lực mà dù cậu có cố tập luyện bao nhiêu cũng không rút ngắn được. Lúc này, ma sát khiến bầu không khí ngày càng nóng rẫy, thiêu cháy toàn bộ lý trí của cậu. Cậu sảng khoái tiếp nhận sự thật không thể chối cãi:

Sướng.

Thực sự không hề mềm mại và ngọt ngào như với da thịt thân thể phụ nữ, cậu cảm thấy cơ thể mình như cây cung bị kéo căng đến cực hạn, tay chân đàn ông thô kệch cứng cáp quấn chặt lấy nhau như sợi chão quấn chắc thành thừng, mùi đàn ông tanh mặn lấp đầy khoang mũi, khoang miệng.

Lúc này, tiết tấu ra vào ngày càng hỗn loạn, lúc chậm lúc nhanh. Không thể đoán biết trước được những khoái cảm dồn dập kia lúc nào thì ập đến, lúc nào thì rút đi, yếu tố bất ngờ khiến những cú thúc mạnh đột ngột càng khiến cậu điếng người hơn, nhưng đồng thời, những cú thúc nhẹ nhàng từ tốn lại chỉ khiến bên trong cậu càng ngứa ngáy, khao khát, muốn nhiều hơn nữa, mạnh hơn nữa, sâu hơn nữa.

Nữa, nữa, nữa…

Hoàn toàn mất khái niệm về thời gian. Cậu không biết mình đã được ghì chặt như vậy, bị xô đẩy dồn dập như vậy suốt bao lâu, cũng không biết đã đạt bao nhiêu lần cực khoái, chỉ biết bụng dưới của cả hai đều đã nhớp nháp đầy tinh dịch. Cho đến khi nhịp đưa đẩy dần chậm lại, nửa thân dưới cậu cũng đã tê rần. Thế nhưng khi cảm thấy người phía trên dường như định lùi ra, cậu lại vô thức kẹp chặt hai đùi, hai tay bấu lấy vai anh, không cho trốn thoát.

“Sonnu à…” Machida nhíu mày, liếm môi rồi nói, “Anh… sắp…”

Đôi mắt Akaso lúc này đã đỏ bừng, long lanh đầy nước, hờn dỗi nhìn khuôn mặt người đàn ông điển trai trước mặt. Rồi cậu giơ một tay lên túm lấy tóc sau đầu anh kéo mạnh xuống, lấy môi mình chặn đôi môi mỏng với viền môi trên hơi vểnh lên đầy quyến rũ kia.

Machida giật mình, định giãy ra mà lại chần chừ trong một khắc. Anh thúc mạnh vào trong cậu thêm lần nữa, rồi bắn.

Akaso cũng rùng mình theo, khi cảm nhận rõ rệt một luồng dịch cơ thể nóng cháy rót thẳng vào bên trong cậu, đem lại một khoái cảm thỏa mãn kỳ dị, một tia ý thức mỏng manh của cậu mới tỉnh lại được một chút: Ôi trời ơi, quên béng mất, chính mình đã quyết định chơi trần mà…

Machida nằm xuống bên cạnh, ôm trọn lấy cậu vào trong vòng tay mình, siết thật chặt, từ từ tận hưởng dư vị sau tình dục. Không ngôn từ nào có thể diễn tả được tâm trạng lúc này, anh chỉ biết vùi đầu vào hít thật sâu mùi hương của cậu vào lồng ngực, nói:

“Anh thích em, thực sự rất thích em.”

Akaso lúc này đã rã rời lắm rồi, cậu mơ màng vòng tay ôm lại người kia, dịu dàng vỗ vỗ lưng anh:

“Anh Keita là người con trai duy nhất mà em thích đó.”

Sau đó lịm đi.

Phải mất một lúc lâu sau, Machida mới bình tĩnh lại được. Anh tự cười mình sao cứ như nữ sinh trung học mới biết yêu, nghe một lời ngọt ngào như vậy mà mặt đỏ tim đập, bủn rủn cả chân tay, không sao kìm chế được. Anh ngồi dậy, thấy Akaso đã thiếp đi, cơ thể trên dưới đầy những dấu hôn đỏ ửng. Anh nhẹ nhàng bế cậu lên, mang vào phòng tắm.

Trong suốt lúc lau rửa cho cậu, chẳng có hưng phấn kích thích gì, anh chỉ cảm thấy xót xa và tự trách vô cùng. Lẽ ra mình phải kiềm chế hơn, lẽ ra mình không nên bắn vào trong, lẽ ra mình không nên hùa theo em ấy mà phải chạy ra combini mua đồ cần thiết trước đã… Những suy nghĩ này cứ dằn vặt anh mãi không thôi. Anh bắt đầu nghiêm túc nghĩ đến việc mua sẵn lube và bao cao su để trữ trong nhà.

Xong xuôi, anh mặc cho cậu đồ lót mới, bộ pyjama mới, sau đó thay ga giường, lấy chăn mới, đến khi mọi thứ sạch sẽ tinh tươm rồi, anh mới bế cậu trở lại giường, ghém chăn cẩn thận cho cậu.

Tắm xong, anh chui vào trong chăn, hài lòng ôm lấy cậu mà chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sáng hôm sau, theo đúng đồng hồ sinh học, Machida tỉnh giấc. Sờ sang bên cạnh, trống trơn, lạnh ngắt. Chỉ có dấu vết ga giường nhăm nhúm là cho thấy đã từng có một người nằm đó. Anh ngẩn ngơ mất một lúc, không chút hơi ấm hay mùi hương nào còn sót lại, cứ như thể chuyện đêm qua chỉ là một giấc mơ hoang đường vậy.

Không khỏi hụt hẫng.

Machida cố gắng lấy lại tinh thần, gạt chăn ra, bước xuống giường. Đánh răng rửa mặt xong, anh bước ra ngoài phòng khách, giật mình khi thấy trên bàn ăn vẫn còn cái đầu con ma-nơ-canh quái quỷ nọ lù lù ở đó.

“Thật sự không phải mơ”, anh nghĩ. Tim đập thình thịch, anh hồi hộp bước đến bên bàn, trên đó có một mẩu giấy nhắn.

_“Akaso đây ạ._

_Rất xin lỗi, em phải đi trước để đến phim trường sớm, em đã ghé qua combini mua tạm cho anh ít onigiri đấy, đặt ở trên bàn bếp ấy, anh đừng chê nhé._

_Em cũng xin lỗi vì đã nói dối nữa, con ma-nơ-canh này không phải em đi mượn gì đâu. Em chỉ cảm thấy, rất thích vẻ mặt anh khi nhìn thấy em lôi nó ra thôi. Anh hãy giữ làm kỷ niệm nhé www._

_Hẹn gặp lại anh vào cuối tuần này!”_

Cùng lúc đó, ở nhà ga, trong lúc chờ tàu tới, một bà cụ không khỏi chú ý đến cậu thanh niên trẻ đẹp trai nọ đang đứng xếp hàng ở ngay bên cạnh mình. Bà mỉm cười bắt chuyện với cậu, vui vẻ nói chuyện phiếm:

“Chà, tuổi trẻ thích thật nhỉ? Mới yêu phải không?”

“Dạ?” Akaso ngạc nhiên nói.

“Hạnh phúc lộ ra hết trên mặt ấy. Già này cứ thấy cậu tủm tỉm một mình nãy giờ.”

Akaso vô thức đưa hai tay lên vỗ vỗ hai bên má, khiến bà cụ bật cười xuýt xoa “Dễ thương ghê”. Cậu nhớ đến sáng sớm nay, khi vừa mở mắt ra, hình ảnh đầu tiên nhìn thấy là hai hàng mi dài cong vút, sống mũi cao thẳng và đôi môi hơi nhếch như đang mỉm cười. Cảm nhận đầu tiên sau khi ý thức hoàn toàn tỉnh táo là ấm áp, sạch sẽ, khô ráo, dễ chịu trong một vòng tay cực kỳ rắn chắc, mặc dù vùng eo mông vẫn mỏi nhừ liên tục gợi nhớ lại ký ức nóng bỏng đêm qua.

Có lẽ cảm giác được chăm sóc cũng không tệ.

Từ đằng xa, tuyến tàu Yamanote màu xanh lá mạ quen thuộc lao vút qua, chậm dần rồi dừng lại. Bà cụ chào cậu rồi vui vẻ lên tàu, bỏ lại sau lưng mấy tiếng chẹp miệng cảm thán của người già, trôi bẫng đi theo cơn gió vừa phất qua: “Chà chà, mùa xuân lại về rồi…”

Qua ô cửa kính trên tàu, nhìn ra xa tít bên kia đường ray, hình như phía đó là công viên, mấy hàng cây anh đào đã bắt đầu lốm đốm trổ những điểm phớt hồng.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things must be warned:  
> \- Please use condom =))  
> \- Vaseline can be used as lube. But, just, don't. You don't want to deal with the mess after it. =))
> 
> Whew, writing sex from male perspective, which was quite hard, but I did my research. And I did have some fun though. I tried my best not to use too many filthy words here, which, I think, would ruin my mood and the kawaii sweet vanilla vibe that I want to keep when it comes to Akaso Eiji. 
> 
> Don't think too much about the logic, I just simply have creampie fetish. Don't judge. LOL


End file.
